


Drunk On You

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Confession, Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-BOFA, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets drunk and lets somethings slip trough his lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pirateking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateking/gifts).



" You're quite beautiful you know. " Bilbo said after taking a sip of his already mostly empty tankard of ale.

" Come again, lad? " Nori laughed, " I'm not sure I heard ya right, drunk ears ya know. "

" I said, dear Nori, that you are beautiful. " Bilbo replied.

" I... wait, what? " Nori was at a lost for words.

" In fact I would go on to say that you are in fact the most beautiful dwarf in our company. No, not just that, you are the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth. " Bilbo's voice was pitched low so Nori had to lean closer to hear him.

" Yer drunk lad, ya must have me mistaken for Fili, or Kili. " Nori paused for a moment. " Or for almost anyone else in this company. "

" No, well, yes I am drunk, but no, I am not mistaking you for anyone, Nori. You have caught my eye since that first night in my Hobbit hole." Bilbo said as he sat up straight.

Nori gasped as Bilbo went on.

" You were so different from anyone I had ever seen or met. Hair as red as fire with a personality to match." Bilbo took a moment to laugh. " I know you stole several things from my home, including my mothers cast iron tea kettle. Oh, you are a great thief but I have a bunch of thieving relatives that I've had to keep and eye on for most of my life. " Bilbo finished.

" Then ya let me take yer things! But why? " Nori asked.

" I had hoped, should we have survived, that I could use the things you took as an excuse to return to you after this was all over. " Bilbo said with a soft smile.

" Well, I... we.. we did survive and you are still here. " Nori swallowed audibly. " And I still have your things in my chambers, should you wish to take them. "

" Oh I would very much like to take something in your chambers, Nori. " Bilbo said with a wink as he pulled Nori behind him by the hand and to his room.


End file.
